


[Vid] To The Skies

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanvids [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Planet, Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Equinox Exchange, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Space Flight, Subtitles Available, Temporary Character Death, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video: Downloadable, Video: Subtitled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Sara Ryder and ensemble fanvid made for Milly as part of Spring Equinox Exchange 2020.
Series: Fanvids [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	[Vid] To The Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/gifts).



> **Warnings:** violence, temporary character death, a little blood and gore, alien nudity, some fast cuts and a few flashes.

**Title:** To The Skies **  
**

 **Fandom:** Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) **  
**

 **Song:** "[The Fox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2f6UbMnlq4)" by Niki & The Dove

 **Length:** 4 minutes 17 seconds.

 **Footage:** from [RabidRetrospectGames's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbxFc3REW3A) main plot cut of the game.

Also [here on youtube](https://youtu.be/DxJmuf2vm5k) with subtitles available.

Can watch with subtitles or download [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fFu4ssnXtwt3FtLrvnFRjkSZ1rsfDsUy) (252MB mp4) - subtitle file separate download [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gy_YsRIY-UC8yeckwWEyTE5ygZweEnFd).

Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/617676442908721153/title-to-the-skies-fandom-mass-effect).

 **Password:** pyin


End file.
